1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a winding apparatus and a winding method of deflection coil such as a horizontal deflection coil and a vertical deflection coil utilized for a deflection yoke, and further relates to a deflection yoke manufactured by the winding apparatus and the winding method thereby.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a picture displaying apparatus utilizing a color picture tube of an inline three electron gun type, there existed one method, which utilizes a deflection yoke of a self-convergence system, out of several methods for converging three electron beams emitted from three electron guns on a screen or a picture excellently. Such a deflection yoke of self-convergence system is usually composed of a pair of upper and lower saddle shaped horizontal deflection coils and a pair of right and left saddle shaped vertical deflection coils, and then an excellent convergence characteristic can be obtained.
However, when a raster distortion appearing in upper and lower areas on a screen is adequately compensated in a color picture tube of an inline three electron gun type, a miss-convergence pattern shown in FIG. 1 is generated. In FIG. 1, a solid line represents a horizontal bright line of red (R) color, a broken line represents a horizontal bright line of blue (B) color, and an arrow xe2x80x9cXxe2x80x9d exhibits the horizontal direction of a screen. In other words, in an edge area of the screen in the vertical direction, the xe2x80x9cRxe2x80x9d is shifted upward more than the xe2x80x9cBxe2x80x9d in the first and third quadrants. In the second and fourth quadrants, the xe2x80x9cRxe2x80x9d is shifted downward more than the xe2x80x9cBxe2x80x9d. Further, in a middle area of the screen in the vertical direction, The xe2x80x9cRxe2x80x9d is shifted downward more than the xe2x80x9cBxe2x80x9d in the first and third quadrants, and the xe2x80x9cRxe2x80x9d is shifted upward more than the xe2x80x9cBxe2x80x9d in the second and fourth quadrants. A pattern in the edge area is referred to reverse cross and a pattern in the middle area is referred to normal cross. Miss-convergence such that a cross pattern is reversed in the respective edge and middle areas is usually called reversal trilemma.
With respect to means for improving the trilemma, as disclosed in the Japanese Patent No. 2967683, for example, a method of combining a vertical deflection coil provided with a center tap with a diode switching circuit and other methods such that a saturable reactor connected to a horizontal deflection coil is combined with a diode switching circuit are realized.
Further, a convergence characteristic and a deflection distortion characteristic in a deflection yoke are extremely affected by locations and distributions of wires in a horizontal deflection coil and a vertical deflection coil (hereinafter referred as a deflection coil generically). Accordingly, a deflection coil of a deflection yoke, which is mass-produced commonly, obtains required characteristics by dividing a coil into a plurality of sections with controlling wire locations by a so called dividing pin and adjusting a location of each section and a number of windings when the wire is wound so as to form the coil.
A severer requirement is imposed on convergence and deflection distortion characteristics of a deflection yoke as a displaying apparatus has been in higher definition recently. In order to improve fundamental performances and flexibility of designing in response to the requirement, obtaining a more accurate characteristic is required by increasing a number of sections to be divided so as for a wire or coil allocation and wire distribution or winding distribution to be assigned minutely.
With reviewing a current method of improving the reversal trilemma first, a circuit for compensating the reversal trilemma and component parts such as a saturable reactor must be added by the current improving method. Accordingly, there existed some problems such that manufacturing cost will increase and manpower for assembling a deflection yoke will increase.
With examining a requirement for increasing dividing sections in a deflection coil next, a gap between dividing sections must be narrowed so as to increase a number of dividing sections of a deflection coil. In order to narrow the gap between dividing sections, a distance between dividing pins must be shortened. A dividing pin is controlled its putting in and out to a winding allocation by a pin driving device provided on a coil form of a winding apparatus. Accordingly, distances between the pin driving devices must be shortened so as to shorten the distance between the dividing pins. As far as adjacent pin driving devices interfere with each other, the distance between pin driving devices can not be shortened any more, as a matter of course, so that it is limited to shorten the distance between dividing pins. In other words, a distance between two dividing pins and a number of dividing pins are physically limited by a dimension of pin driving device being mounted on a coil form.
Therefore, a current winding apparatus and winding method of utilizing the winding apparatus sometimes can not realize a necessary number of dividing pins and their allocations and fails to improve performance of a deflection coil. Accordingly, there existed a problem such that a deflection yoke satisfying a severe requirement for the convergence characteristic and the deflection distortion characteristic can not be obtained.
Accordingly, in consideration of the above-mentioned problems of the prior art, an object of the present invention is to provide a winding apparatus and a winding method of a deflection coil such as a horizontal deflection coil and to provide a deflection yoke, which can improve the reversal trilemma without utilizing a circuit or a component part for compensating the reversal trilemma. Another object of the present invention is to provide a winding apparatus and a winding method of a deflection coil and a deflection yoke, which can improve flexibility of designing winding distribution of a deflection coil, and further can improve the convergence and deflection distortion characteristics.
In order to achieve the above object, the present invention provides, according to an aspect thereof, a winding apparatus having a convex form and a concave form for forming a horizontal deflection coil utilized for a deflection yoke being mounted on a neck portion of a color picture tube, wherein the horizontal deflection coil is formed by winding a wire in a winding space between the convex form and the concave form so that the neck portion corresponds to a smaller diameter section a screen side of the color picture tube corresponds to a larger diameter section, and an area connecting the smaller diameter section and the larger diameter section corresponds to a side section the winding apparatus includes: a plurality of dividing pins of regulating winding distribution in the side section being inserted in the winding space while winding the wire the plurality of dividing pins further includes: a first dividing pin provided within a range of 20 to 35% of a length between the larger diameter section and the smaller diameter section in a direction from the larger diameter section to the smaller diameter section and within an angle of 10 to 25 degrees to a horizontal axis of the screen and a line connecting the first dividing pin and an axial line of the color picture tube viewing from a cross section at a position of inserting the first dividing pin in the winding space; and a second dividing pin provided within a range of 55 to 70% of a length between the larger diameter section and the smaller diameter section in a direction from the larger diameter section to the smaller diameter section and within an angle of 25 to 40 degrees to the horizontal axis of the screen and a line connecting the second dividing pin and the axial line of the color picture tube viewing from a cross section at a position of inserting the second dividing pin in the winding space.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a winding method of deflection coil is provided. The winding method for forming a horizontal deflection coil utilized for a deflection yoke being mounted on a neck portion of a color picture tube, wherein the horizontal deflection coil is formed by winding a wire in a winding space between a convex form and a concave form, the neck portion corresponding to a smaller diameter section, a screen side of the color picture tube corresponds to a larger diameter section, and an area connecting the smaller diameter section and the larger diameter section as a side section the winding method regulates winding distribution in the side section by inserting a plurality of dividing pins in the winding space while winding the wire the plurality of dividing pins further includes: a first dividing pin being inserted within a range of 20 to 35% of a length between the larger diameter section and the smaller diameter section in a direction from the larger diameter section to the smaller diameter section and within an angle of 10 to 25 degrees to a horizontal axis of the screen and a line connecting the first dividing pin and an axial line of the color picture tube, viewing from a cross section at a position of inserting the first dividing pin in the winding space; and a second dividing pin being inserted within a range of 55 to 70% of a length between the larger diameter section and the smaller diameter section in a direction from the larger diameter section to the smaller diameter section and within an angle of 25 to 40 degrees to the horizontal axis of the screen and a line connecting the second dividing pin and the axial line of the color picture tube viewing from a cross section at a position of inserting the second dividing pin in the winding space.
According to a further aspect of the present invention, a deflection yoke is provided. The deflection yoke mounted on a neck portion of a color picture tube and equipped with a horizontal deflection coil, the neck portion corresponding to a smaller diameter section, a screen side of the color picture tube corresponding to a larger diameter section, and an area connecting the smaller diameter section and the larger diameter section as a side section the horizontal deflection coil includes: a plurality of openings being formed on the side section by regulating allocations of a plurality of dividing pins while a winding process of the horizontal deflection coil, the plurality of openings further having a first opening provided within a range of 20 to 35% of a length between the larger diameter section and the smaller diameter section in a direction from the larger diameter section to the smaller diameter section and within an angle of 10 to 25 degrees to a horizontal axis of the screen and a line connecting the plurality of dividing pins and an axial line of the color picture tube viewing from a cross section at a position of inserting the plurality of dividing pins in a winding space; and a second opening being provided within a range of 55 to 70% of a length between the larger diameter section and the smaller diameter section in a direction from the larger diameter section to the smaller diameter section and within an angle of 25 to 40 degrees to a horizontal axis of the screen and a line connecting between the plurality of dividing pins and the axial line of the color picture tube with viewing from a cross section at a position of inserting the plurality of dividing pins in the winding space.
According to a furthermore aspect of the present invention, a winding apparatus is provided. The winding apparatus having a convex form and a concave form for forming a horizontal deflection coil formed by winding a wire in a winding space between the convex form and the concave form the winding apparatus includes a plurality of dividing pins for dividing the horizontal deflection coil into a plurality of sections by regulating winding distribution by inserting the plurality of dividing pins into the winding space while winding the wire, wherein the plurality of dividing pins are inserted into the winding space from different directions alternately so as to form three adjacent sections in at least a part of the plurality of sections.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a winding method is provided. The winding method forms a deflection coil by winding a wire in a winding space between a convex form and a concave form, wherein the deflection coil is divided into a plurality of sections by inserting a plurality of dividing pins into the winding space so as to regulate winding distribution while winding the wire, and wherein the plurality of dividing pins are inserted into the winding space from different directions alternately so as to form three adjacent sections in at least a part of the plurality of sections.
According to a further aspect of the present invention, a deflection yoke is provided. The deflection yoke mounted on a neck portion of a color picture tube and equipped with a deflection coil with the neck portion corresponding to a smaller diameter section, a screen side of the color picture tube corresponding to a larger diameter section, and an area connecting the smaller diameter section and the larger diameter section as a side section, the deflection coil further has a plurality of openings formed on the side section by regulating allocations of a plurality of dividing pins while winding the deflection coil, wherein three adjacent sections in at least a part of the plurality of sections are divided by the plurality of dividing pins being inserted from different directions alternately.
Other objects and further features of the. present invention will be apparent from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.